Is It Too Cold for Icecream?
by whotookmycheese
Summary: The voice calling was so familiar and so much missed that the Doctor, who was surprised how much he actually had missed that shouting, was for a second too astonished to turn around. Some part of him feared it was her, some was too afraid to turn and find out it wasn't.


**A/N:** This was just something I needed to write, half because I couldn't get rid of the idea and half because I want to give the Doctor her Donna. And other way around. I'd be happy of any reviews! Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Is It Too Cold for Icecream?**

The Doctor didn't find his phone. He was sure he had put it into his pocket when he left the café. He kept forgetting that that coat with its pockets was completely normal coat with pockets in their normal size and tried to find the phone from them. He did found a receipt, three paper-clips, a screw (he had no idea why it was there) and a satsuma (propably Rose's idea of a joke. Which, actually, worked every time) but no phone. He had known it was a bad idea to have a phone. He tried his breastpockets, just in case, and found his keys, wallet and sonic screwdriver(which he had succesfully build in Torchwood, much of his and everyone else's surprise), but still no phone. He made a deep sigh, as he was already late and had to walk three blocks back to the café. And that's when he heard someone calling someone, and that someone was quite propalpy him.

"Oi! Skinny!"

The voice calling was so familiar and so much missed that the Doctor, who was surprised how much he actually had missed that shouting, was for a second too astonished to turn around. Some part of him feared it was her, some was too afraid to turn and find out it wasn't. He turned around and saw a familiar ginger walking to him.

"Is this yours?" she asked handing out his phone.

"Oh yes! Thank you D-", he swallowed the name. Now he managed to smile, grin even. "Thank you!"

Donna shrug.

"Don't mention it."

She was walking by when the Doctor stopped her. He was not letting her go now that she had... well, not returned but kinda still returned to his life.

"I would like to thank you somehow", he said, and now the problem wasn't to smile, it was to stop smiling. "Can I offer you a dinner?"

"No thanks", she said.

"Or a cuppa? An ice cream? Or is it too cold for ice creams? I never think it's too cold for ice cream, but I've met people who..."

"Listen, mate , I'm really flattered, but I'm not interested. I'm married."

"So am I", the Doctor said happily. There came a very familiar cloud on Donnas face and now Doctor stopped smiling. He knew what was coming though he wasn't actually sure why.

"What kind of a sonvinistic bastard are you, walking on the streets asking strangers for icecream? I should call your wife to tell that you´re here trying to hit every other women walking by! And! You might say you´re somewhat nice to look at but you´re quite terribly at flirting, not even an idiot would go on a date with you!"

The Doctor, who had found out what was the problem few sentences ago, put his hands up.

"Oh no, no nononono! I'm not asking you out, eugh, why would I do that?"

"Well thanks a lot sunshine!"

"What? What did I say wrong this time?" he said desperately. He mumbled something about 'you humans' when he noticed Donna was leaving. Again.

"No, wait up Do...n't go. Listen. I have a very good reason to offer you an icecream."

"Oh yeah?" Donna challenged. "What is it?"

"It's... um..."

He looked around to find a very good reason to offer Donna an icecream. His eyes met Rose, who was walking towards them.

"Rose!" he called out.

"Rose?" Donna asked.

"Yes, Rose. Rose..." Doctor said smiling at his wife who had reached them. "...is my wife. Rose, this is..."

He felt Rose pulling his sleeve to warn him not to say Donna's name.

"Donna, Donna said. "Donna Temple-Noble."

"Hello", Rose said reaching out her hand.

"Temple-Noble", the Doctor repeated. " _Temple_ -Noble?"

"Yeah", Donna said, frowning at him.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Don't mind him", Rose said. "How did you two pounch into each other, anyway? What's his reason to introduce me?"

"He left his phone into the cafe", Donna said. "I caught him to give it back."

" _Temple_ -Noble?" the Doctor said again, not getting over the fact that she didn't have the same name he was used to.

"What's wrong with my last name?" Donna asked, huffed.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Not a thing!" he smiled widely. "Did you know that a really rough translation of your name would be Lady Time Lord?"

Rose shot him a glare and he smiled innocently back. Donna raised her eyebrows at Rose.

"Your husband", she said. "Is weird."

"Tell me about it", Rose said laughing. "Weirdest man I've ever met. A complete alien."

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted. "A complete alien?"

Rose gave him her singature smile.

"Okay, half of an alien. Better?"

"Much."

The Doctor ripped his eyes of from Rose's and smiled at Donna.

"I asked Donna here for ice cream", he said to Rose. "Or is it too cold for ice cream? I never really learnt it."

"No, it's not too cold for ice cream", Rose said in a very patience voice, like she needed to tell him often if it was too cold for ice cream.

"Well then", the Doctor said and grinned. "What do you say, Donna Noble?"

"Temple-Noble, Rose corrected."

"Sorry. Hard to get used to it. Called her so long - ouch!"

He turned to look Rose, who had stepped on his toes. Donna, who obviously didn't how to leave anymore (the Doctor had that kind of influence on people) stared at him eyes wide but said nothing.

"Ice cream!" he said to change the subject. Then he frowned and looked at Donna. "You've been quiet."

"Well yeah!" she exclamied. "What do you think weirdo! You just jump into my life and think that I just... that I just run away with you two!"

"Actually", the Doctor said. "That's exactly how I met Rose. She was working in a shop and the window-dummies -."

"We can arrange a date", Rose said to stop her husband telling the whole story. "Double-date, I mean. How about next Saturday at the cafe he left his phone?"

Donna looked too surprised to refuse.

"Okay", she said. "Right. Yes."

She started to walk off but stopped soon enough.

"Oh, remind me again. Why would I do that?"


End file.
